Chasing Charlie
by MissSparx
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Hermione Granger is a talented young journalist who is handed the worst assignment of her life... Charlie Weasley.How will Hermione cope in the world of Dragon Wrangling with poachers on the loose how will Hermione get her story?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hi Readers!

Welcome to my first ever attempt at a fan fiction. Although it does not take into regards the epilogue of what J.K. Rowling wrote I am very pleased that the plot bunnies inhabitted my brain and this idea came out.

Enjoy!

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters only the plot and any new characters I have invented.

Chapter One

Hermione Granger never dreamt of becoming a reporter, after all she despised the likes of Rita Skeeta and all those half witted people who had some belief in the nonsense she wrote. For some strange reason she found solace in her writing because she knew that it matter to someone out there somewhere.

"Granger! My office now!" Her boss barked as he passed her desk. Gathering her notebook and quill she scurried after him. Colbert Perks her boss was an intimidating man to the common stranger. However to Hermione she had worked for him for five long years so she had grown to know that his intimidation was nothing compared to the fact that she swore he had psychotic tendancies. He was some sort of sadist when it came to handing out assignments and he took extreme pleasure in pushing one into the deepend.

"Granger I am sending you on a field assignment." Perks said as he sat at his desk.

"Okaaay?" She drew out her the word glancing at him sideways at her boss raising an eyebrow.

"You are off to follow around one of the top candidates for Bachelor of the year. You are to document his day to day life." He paused looking at Hermione as her expression began to darken. "You will be leaving tomorrow and you will be out of the office for the next eight weeks." He finished.

"Where am I going exactly?" Hermione asked her boss curtly.

"Romania." He finished and Hermione began to laugh.

"No seriously where am I going?" She asked him.

"Romania, you are to be following Charlie Weasley." Her boss said with a completely serious look crossing his face.

"Oh." Hermione replied.

"Now be gone." Her boss finished waving her away with his hand.

Hermione trudged back to her desk to pack her handbag to head home. Impending doom hanging over her head. In the six years since the Final Battle Hermione had not seen a single redheaded freckled face for the last four years, except of course Ginny Potter. Hermione and Ron's relationship was a volitile affair that had ended almost as swiftly as it had began. Ron had decided after twelve months that he had wanted to experiment with other partners and had began to do so before ending his relationship with her. She had of course caught him out with Pansy Parkinson at Harry and Ginny's wedding storming back into the reception when a dishelved Ron had came running after her causing a scene.

_Flashback_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes she had returned to the head table and taken her seat as maid of honor next to Ginny Potter. She had sculled back four glasses of bubbly champagne before Ginny had leant to her and questioned her sudden love of Champagne._

"_Well I am sure it will all be crystal clear soon." Hermione answered her as Ron stood in front of her._

"_Its not what it looked like Hermione." Ron said to her a hint of shame in his voice._

"_Its not what it looked like," Hermione said in a quiet voice "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE THEN WHAT THE HELL IN BLUE BLAZES WOULD YOU CALL YOU HAVING YOUR PENIS IN PANSY PARKINSON? HAVING A GOOD TIME!" she screamed at him sarcasm dripping through the last few words._

"_Now Hermione calm down you are causing a scene." Ron said quietly._

"_I AM NOT CAUSING A SCENE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS HAVING SEX WITH SOME HARLOT!" Hermione yelled at him by this stage all the guests from the wedding were looking at the scene taking place._

"_Hermione how about you come with me?" the soothing voice of Charlie Weasley came as he rested a rough hand on her shoulder. Turning to Charlie she nodded and left the wedding._

_End of Flashback_

After much sould searching Hermione had found it in her heart to forgive Ronald and try to maintain a friendship for the sake of Harry and Ginny. The resolve was short lived when she had discovered that he and Pansy were engaged and expecting. She had spent the next forty eight hours drinking as much alcohol as her system would allow her to consume followed by her not attending any more meals at the Burrow and slowly detaching herself from all things Weasley except Ginny. But in her mind she did not count anyway because she was now a Potter. Sighing she began to pack her bags and was interupted by a meowing.

"Oh Pisces I'm sorry here let me get you some dinner." Hermione said picking up the grey cat who purred in response. Glancing at the clock Hermione realised that it was getting late and she would need to arrange someone to look after Pisces whilst she was away. She decided she would owl Ginny to feed the cat tomorrow before she left for Romania. She smiled as she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

~!#$%^&*()_+~

"Char!" called the ever familiar voice of Chris Walsh.

"Yo!" Charlie replied looking up from where he was filling out some paperwork with regards to a Welsh Green that had arrived on the camp a few days earlier.

"So you know how I was saying about the reporter thing?" Chris said rubbing the back of his neck knowing that this would not go down well at all.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh?" Charlie said drawing out his reply.

"They will arrive tomorrow and follow you around for around eight weeks." Chris said quickly.

"Aaaaaannnnnnnnnnddd?" Charlie said eying Chris carefully.

"And that means you have to have them stay at your place, go on call outs and do general duties with you." Chris said starting to get less nervous about the news.

"You can't be serious?" Charlie asked incrediously.

"Dead serious." Chris replied quickly.

"But call outs are no place for first year handlers let alone some pipsqueak reporter who is just going to write some shallow crap about me being a hunk and all that jazz." Charlie bemoaned with a growl.

"Well Charlie this is a great opportunity to promote the Camp and it will be a good opportunity for you to learn to be a little more people friendly." Chris said with a smile knowing that would cause Charlie to complain further.

"Oh screw you Chris!" Charlie growled throwing a book at his boss who laughed heartily before exiting Charlie's office. Charlie continued with his paperwork snorting all of a sudden.

"It will be a good opportunity for you to learn to be a little more people friendly." Charlie said in a high pitched nasaly voice.

"Well Char I tend to agree with Chris." Emily, Chris's wife and fellow handler.

"Oh shush your chops Em." Char said looking up at Emily. Emily and Charlie had been friends since both arriving and the Romanian Camp the same day ten years ago. Chris had been two years into his apprenticeship and had taking to courting Emily not long after he had finished. The three were great friends and were the only ones left at the camp who had been originals. The other camp members were all new apprentices or second or third years. They had four other fully qualified staff members but they had all come in from Camps around the world.

"Charlie I don't know what happened four years ago to turn you into a shrew but seriously dude you need to chill out." Emily laughed at Charlie as his face began to darken.

"Emily I made a deal with the devil leave me wallow in my pity!" Charlie replied to Emily with a small smile.

"Charlie you have wallowed for four years... Get a life!" Emily said and walked out of his office muttering about Charlie and his need to get a life.

Well if he was ever going to get a life tomorrow might actually be the opportunity he was looking for.

~!#$%^&*()_+~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please excuse any mistakes I don't have a Beta!

Preview

"_...and do not under any circumstances enter any enclosures by yourself. Do you understand?" Charlie said not turning to face the reporter._

" _Charles William Weasley believe me I do not want to be here any more than you do so please for the love of god stop with the lecture it doesn't interest me." Hermione smirked as Charlie slowly turned to face her._

"_CHRIS!" Charlie yelled causing two sets of footsteps to come running down the hall._

"_What is it?" Chris asked breathless as he and Emily ran in._

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT GET RID OF HER SHE HAS TO GO!" Charlie paused "TODAY!" he finished before storming out!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry its taken me a while to update I went to put this up the other day but I had no credit on my internet stick... but thats okay because its up now. I have been added for heaps of alerts and stuff muchly appreciated! This chapter is for my NHPhoenix24 as they were the first one to review. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter Two

Waking bright and early the next morning Hermione made herself a cup of coffee before owling Ginny about feeding Pieces for her whilst she was off traipsing around the world after the afore mentioned witches brother. Hermione shuddered at the thought she was not looking forward to the writing the article about Charlie Weasley. Changing into a pair of denim shorts and a plain black singlet she pulled her magically straightened hair into a high pony tail before pulling on her hiking boots. Looking at the clock she grabbed her backpack and headed towards the appiration point. She apparated to the Ministry of Magic and made her way to the International Portkey Depatures Office on the fifth floor. Navigating her way through the hoards of drones heading towards their cubicles and various other offices she smiled reaching the front desk.

"Good Morning how can I help you?" The receptionist asked in a nasally monotone.

"Hermione Granger going to Romania." Hermione stated knowing that the girl would wave her through immediately.

"Of course Miss Granger." She said with a smile pointing for Hermione to enter through a door to her right.

"Thanks for your help." Hermione said lacing her voice with as much niceness as she could muster.

"Welcome to the briefing for International Portkey Travel if you have sat through this lecture before you may proceed to departures immediately." Hermione heard a man begin as she entered and continued on her way to the depature gate. "For those of you have not travelled using an international portkey before please remember to hold arms and legs close to your body as we do not wish for a loss of limb..." She heard as she walked away entering the next door.

"GRANGER FOR ROMANIA!" A voice boomed over the fifty odd people waiting for their portkeys to be announced.

"Here!" She called make her way to the front of the people waiting for various other Portkeys.

"Enjoy your trip!" the man said as he handed her what appeared to be an old hairbrush. She still didn't really understand how with all the magic in the world they didn't choose nicer objects for portkeys. As she took a hold of the hairbrush she felt a familiar tug at her navel and landed with a thud at the other end. Standing up she dusted off her robes and glanced around the Romanian Ministry arrivals. She smiled seeing a sign with her name on it being held by a tall fit brunette.

"Good Morning." She said with a smile as she approached the woman.

"Hi you must be Hermione?" The woman replied.

"The one and only." She said with a grin.

"Emily Walsh, pleased to make your acquaintance." Emily said holding her hand out to shake Hermione's.

"Pleasure to meet you also and sorry if this is an intrusion of your workplace that is unwanted but the women of todays society still have no grasp of being a little less full on." Hermione smiled.

"No, no its find should to Char some good to have someone new around. He is a little anti social by nature but I imagine it will all be a thing of the past when he meets you. You are very much his type." Hermione gulped as Emily lead her outside of the ministry this poor woman had no idea what she was in for.

"Oh I am sure I am not his type definitely not his type." Hermione smiled sarcasm oozing from her voice Emily however did not pick up on this.

"Oh he goes for girls with a bit of wit and smarts like yourself." Emily smiled gesturing for Hermione to take a hold of her arm to be sidelong apparated to her final destination.

"I don't think so." Hermione smiled and with a pop the two women were gone.

Landing gracefully Hermione surveyed her surroundings in the Romanian countryside. The mountains and green slopes that sparkled with life surrounding her made her smile.

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Reserve, we are one of the biggest in operation for Dragon's that are acclimatised to a reasonable minus five to twenty eight degrees, the second largest is of course the Australian Dragon Reserve but they tend to cater for species that require the warmer temperatures." Emily spoke leading Hermione up the path to where she could survey the land further noting that there were a great number of cages for the dragons.

"How many dragons do you have on site?" Hermione asked in awe of her surroundings as she walked alongside Emily towards what she could make out was an office building.

"We have a range of different breeds but all up we have around two hundered and fifty permanent residents and around sixty semi permanents." Emily said and continued to chat about the reserve until they reached the front door of the office. Entering the cool building they trudged down the hall way and entered a separate office.

"Char this is the reporter here to do a story on you I am sure that you will give her a debriefing on the site." Emily said to the mop of red hair that was clearly not paying too much attention to what Emily was saying.

"Charlie are you listening to me?" Emily questioned him again.

"Uh huh." He grumbled not looking up.

"Okay Mione I will leave you with this lovely specimen of male to do your induction." Emily smiled at Hermione and exited the room.

"Right, over there are your site boots dragon hide robes and gloves which I would suggest you put a cooling charm on or you are liable to cook in the sun." He pointed to his left where she eyed the equipment lying on the bench.

"If you are to be here you may as well be of use so you will undergo some basic training and pull your weight with the dragons. I imagine that you are of reasonable intelligence so it shouldn't be too difficult for you." Charlie stood from his seat the years that they hadn't seen eachother had done him good Hermione noted before scowling at her thought. He turned manilla file in hand to file in a filing cabinet behind him.

"I am not overly happy with this arrangement but my superior insists that I be as accommodating as possible." He paused momentarily " Oh and do not under any circumstances enter any enclosures by yourself. Do you understand?" Charlie said still not turning to face Hermione.

" Charles William Weasley believe me I do not want to be here anymore than you do so please for the love of god stop with the lecture it doesn't interest me." Hermione smirked as Charlie slowly turned to face her.

"CHRIS!" Charlie yelled causing two sets of footsteps to come running down the hall.

"What is it?" Chris asked breathless as he and Emily ran in.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT GET RID OF HER SHE HAS TO GO!" Charlie paused "TODAY!" he finished before storming out!

"Okay, what just happened?" Emily asked with a questioning look.

"I see Charlie is still a pre Madonna when things don't go his way." Hermione said to Emily.

"You two know eachother?" Chris and Emily said in unison.

"Oh we know each other alright," Hermione said to them both pausing "we know each other really well." She finished.

"Oh how well do tell?" Chris grinned.

"Christopher go and get Charlie before he does something stupid!" Emily scolded and Chris frowned before stomping out like a two year old having a tantrum.

"I never get the juicy stuff." He muttered as he left.

"So you know our Charlie is it suffice to say you dislike each other immensely?" Emily asked with a grin.

"I couldn't even tell you why we dislike each other." Hermione huffed sitting in the chair.

"Oh one of those moments." Emily said dropping to the chair opposite her smiling.

"So I would say thanks for your time and I will just write some tripe about him being the sexiest man alive all of that." Hermione said looking at Emily with a small frown.

"No you will stay and get the proper story and in the process maybe you will fix him." Emily said with a small smile.

"What do you mean fix him?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

"You are the girl from his sisters wedding are you not?" Emily asked making Hermione smile slightly to herself.

"That would be correct." She said.

"I know nothing like that happened but he came back different I don't know what went on and I am not too sure that I really want to know but part of me hopes that whatever it is will be gone so that he can be fixed." She finished.

A/N: Hope it was enjoyable R&R and I will update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is Chapter Three hopefully it is enjoyable.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters.

Chapter Three

"So what was all that about?" Chris called as he caught up with Charlie who was barking orders to the other dragon keepers as he marched down the track towards the more dangerous yards.

"Is she gone?" Charlie barked to his boss as he continued on his path.

"No, she is still in your office as far as I am aware." Chris said to Charlie as he fell into stride with his friend.

"Oh wonderful, I told you to get rid of her. I don't care about the publicity good or bad or god damn ugly get rid of her!" Charlie growled.

"Woah man I am sensing some serious zen movement." A new voice added to the conversation.

"Go away Didge." Charlie said to the bloke who was holding on to his arm now.

"Dude chill the fuck out and take a deep breath and tell us what the hell the problem is." Didge laughed at his mate.

"Can't be that bad." Chris offered helpfully.

"Can't be that bad?" Didge encouraged his mate.

"Can't be that bloody bad? You can't be serious." He paused "She is the very thing that made me this damn way!" Charlie yelled.

"Well maybe she will change you back?" Chris offered.

"No way, no bloody way." Charlie said with a growl.

"Charlie I don't know what happened and I really don't think I want to but maybe, just freaking maybe she will help you sort whatever it is that is going on out and think of the publicity." Didge said with a grin.

"No absolutely not." Charlie said stubbornly.

"Charlie." Chris whined pathetically.

"Fine but you owe me." Charlie groaned knowing that the two of them would pester him until he rolled over anyway.

"Of course Char." Chris agreed with a sheepish grin.

"But she stays with you." Charlie warned.

"Absolutely not you know that we are rather active in the night time hours at the moment." Chris supplied with a grin.

"Didge?" Charlie asked his best mate.

"Dude you know its never going to happen." Didge replied Charlie had seen that answer coming because Didge was also rather active in the night with various other counter parts.

"Fine but she has the couch I am not giving up my bed no way in hell." Charlie groaned in reply to his friends.

"She can have the couch just give the girl a fresh towel." Chris laughed slapping Charlie on the back.

"If I know Granger she packed one." Charlie laughed as they turned to make their way back to the office building.

"Your such an idiot." Didge said slapping the back of his head.

"She is going to have to come on all my call outs that will get her to leave quick." Charlie said in reply.

"Well dibs not telling her." Chris laughed as did Didge.

"That's cool she can't be more angry at me than she already is." Charlie grumbled upon entering the offices.

"Hey sweetheart look who I found storming through to the Horntail cages." Chris said with a grin as they entered Charlie's office.

"Oh excellent," Emily paused "have we recovered from our childish hissy fit yet?" She questioned.

"For now." Charlie smiled sweetly at Emily.

"Good now I am going to go down the mess for lunch Hermione are you coming?" Emily asked her as she stood.

"Absolutely I am absolutely famished." Hermione smiled at Emily and joined her to make her way to the Mess hall. "Maybe after lunch you can give me the grand tour." She finished.

"Absolutely." Emily said as they continued on their way.

~!#$%^&*()_+~

"You have the couch we are on call tonight so we could get called out at any point." Charlie said as he entered his small house Hermione followed behind.

"Okay." Hermione replied with a yawn making herself comfortable on the couch as Charlie turned the lights out. She fell into a dreamless sleep only to be abruptly woken by Charlie some time later.

"Granger lets go got a rogue fireball in Xhang Hou Province China." Charlie said throwing a cloak at her.

"What time is it?" She yawned pulling on her boots and pulling her frizzy hair into a ponytail.

"Three a m lets go Granger." Charlie barked heading for the front door.

"Okay okay I'm coming." She moaned jogging after him to try and keep pace with his long strides.

"Here are the co ordinates remember them." Charlie said thrusting a piece of parchment into her hands. She glanced quickly at them before apparating close behind him. With thud she landed and was steadied by Charlie grabbing her arm.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"No problems," He said sincerely the first sincere words Hermione had heard from his mouth. "Now we take this nice and steady on the approach Fireballs are known..." Charlie paused "For their ferocity over territory." Hermione finished with him.

Approaching the Chinese Fireball cautiously Charlie smiled briefly as he saw that she was obviously a nesting female who had clearly returned to one of her former nesting places. He stopped and held his hand to Hermione to get her to stop also. He whispered a concealing charm that flew over the dragon before any more muggles saw the beast.

"She is nesting so we will have to do a live transport so as to not harm her eggs." Charlie whispered to Hermione.

"Right but how would we do that?" Hermione asked.

"I need you to send your patronous to Didge we will need him for this one he is an expert on full grown live transports." Charlie said as he approached the village casting fire proofing charms over what buildings remained.

"Expecto patronum." Hermione said sending her patronous on its way. Moments later there was a pop behind her.

"You called?" Didge said still scrambling to put a boot on his foot. With a hop forward he tumbled down the hill with Hermione landing on top.

"Well I would have expected you to atleast wine me and dine me first." Didge said causing Hermione to giggle.

"If you two are finished I would care for a hand." Charlie growled coming towards them.

"Right um sorry." Hermione said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Okay so we have a nesting fireball." Charlie said to Didge.

"Roger, well we can crate her but I don't think she will appreciate the sentiment." Didge said surveying her handy work from a distance.

"My first thought exactly." Charlie said.

"What about baiting her?" Didge said to Charlie.

"With what?" Hermione asked the two dragon keepers as if they were being completely daft.

"Do you trust me?" Didge asked her sincerely.

"No absolutely not!" Hermione screeched.

"Too late!" Didge yelled ducking for cover as the dragon roared and turned to head towards them.

"Get on the damn broom and fly damn it!" Charlie said to Hermione as she looked at Didge ferocity in her eyes.

"I swear I am going to kill you." Hermione said and kicked off of the ground flying towards Romania knowing it would take her most of the night. She was thankful for the disillusionment charm that would make the trailing Chinese Fireball invisible to all muggles that were to glance at the sky.

~!#$%^&*()_+~

Hermione fell to the ground around half an hour after having secured the Chinese Fireball in her new cage completely exhausted. She closed her eyes for what felt like a millisecond.

"Get up Granger we have rounds to do." Charlie said giving her a gentle kick in the leg.

"Weasley I swear to god if you so much as touch me I will castrate you myself!" Hermione groaned.

"Like that hasn't been threatened before." Charlie scoffed at her.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up need coffee." Hermione grumbled as she stumbled toward the kitchen and was grabbed by Charlie.

"No time drink this." Charlie said handing her a vile of what appeared to be pepper up potion.

"You are deplorable." Hermione said looking at him with distaste.

"As are you my sweet wall flower." Charlie said with an evil grin.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the third enstallment!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione's first week at the Dragon Reserve was as eventful as the first day in hyper mode. With a call out every night she was living off pure adrenillen come the end of the "ONCALL" shift as it was referred to by the Dragon Tamers on site. She had began to now expect to be woken at some ridiculous hour by Charlie and then stumble back to the lounge room floor, or the hallway floor or on was not going to get the better of her.

Emily had observed Hermione's eagerness to work hard and learn fast and mentioned to Chris that if the Journalism thing every died she would be the perfect candidate for one of the Apprenticeships that the Reserve offered. Hermione had a particular affinity with the nesting dragons and was as Didge referred to her "The mother of all that breaths fire." She had yet to begin her article on the life of Bachelor of The Year Charlie Weasley but with all the work she had been doing she figured she would have some good things to write.

She had observed that Charlie Weasley only lack the "People Management Skills" otherwise he would have been able to run the whole Reserve. He knew each dragon intimately, he knew their likes and dislikes, their favourite habitats, their favourite "Yard Partners". He knew when something was up with one of them. It was like he could speak with the dragons he could communicate with them in a way which Hermione had seen no one else manage. However, put him in a room full of people and she would say he was like a rock... that would sink... fast. This puzzled her as she always remembered Charlie as bright wonderful young man who could charm Voldemorts left boot off if he had been gay. Her thoughts deepened further back to the night of Harry and Ginny's wedding.

Flashback

"_Are you okay?" Charlie asked handing Hermione an unused handkerchief and push a few strands of hair from her face._

"_Am I okay?" She looked at Charlie incredulously "Do I bloody look okay?" She finished._

"_Um, no sorry I just I am not normally in these kinds of situations." Charlie said flustered rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Well why did you come and take me away then?" Hermione barked at the man who had steered her clear of even further embarrassment in front of family and friends._

"_Well you were causing a scene." Charlie pointed out to which she huffed and put her hands on her hips._

"_I was NOT causing a scene." Her voice faltering ever so slightly as the words tumbled from her mouth._

"_You kinda were." Charlie said damning himself in the back of his head for pushing her further again._

"_I kinda was a little but how else was I supposed to react?" she asked with a small smile._

"_As eloquently as possible I suppose." Charlie answered her smiling._

"_And how in the world can I say your a fucking arsehole and I hate your guts eloquently as you put it?" she questioned making quotation marks with her fingers for the word eloquently._

"_Well I don't really know." Charlie laughed nervously causing Hermione to begin laughing also._

End Of Flashback

"Granger you have some mail." Charlie said as he entered disturbing her thoughts.

"Oh thanks." She said taking what was an elegant envelope and looking at the cursive on the front that read 'Miss Hermione Jean Granger, The Couch at Charlies House, Romania.' Tearing the envelope open she gasped at the invite that was now in her hands.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" She heard Charlie yell and a smash of what she thought was a mug or plate of some sort followed by the slamming of doors. A tear silently rolled down her cheek, this was one invite she had hoped she would never get. It was the invite to Ron and Pansy's wedding. She would respectfully decline the invite as best she could as she was not ready to attend a wedding of her ex and worst enemy. She would have only got an invite at the insistence of Molly so she thought she was doing the "Happy" couple a favour.

~!#$%^&*()_+~

Charlie stormed out of the house kicking up dirt and muttering to himself as he made a short trek to a solitary tree on top of a small hill that overlooked the whole reserve. He collapsed to the ground under the tree with a thud and began to throw some rocks as he continued to mutter to himself. His life had just gone from bad to worse. Not only did he have Hermione Granger to contend with he also had to attend his idiot kid brothers wedding. Unlike Hermione Charlie couldn't possibly decline the invite because he liked to be, well alive. His mother would shoot him if he didn't attend which was a very muggle way to go. Unless she opted for strangling him or maybe she would drowning. If there was one thing Charlie knew about his mother it was to not do anything that would piss her off or it would no doubt end in your untimely death.

Granger. He thought about how she had surprised him this week and how even when she was at her wits end with him she would continue to be how would you say as open to new ideas as possible. Well except for the time when they used her as bait. It was well known that Chinese Fireball Dragons did not like females of any species and would chase them until they had killed their pray. Charlie laughed at the thought of Granger being chased from one side of Asia to the other and beyond. She was a quick learner Charlie would give her the satisfaction of that compliment he hadn't met someone so switched on since Didge had showed up at the reserve requesting a job. This did annoy Charlie a little at the time because he had worked incredibly hard to achieve his work there and Didge was just a natural. However over time Charlie came to see that although Didge was a natural at his work he lacked any maturity and was still as reckless today as what he was the day he started. So management was out of the question for Didge.

He had often wondered what his brother had seen in Hermione as she was such a quiet girl, but then he had discovered it the one night that shouldn't have ever happened.

Flashback

The laughter subsided as quickly as it had began, causing a quiet and comfortable silence.

"So how is everything at the reserve?" Hermione asked Charlie breaking the silence.

"Oh its fantastic we have a new apprentice who is as reckless as he is brilliant. He tends to do some pretty amazing things but can't often see the risk behind them." Charlie said Hermione noted how his eyes lit up when he spoke of his job.

"Oh thats amazing." Hermione responded earning a small smile from Charlie.

"How about you?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I love my job I am hoping to expand into some field cases in the next few years. I mean I love writing what I write but you know I like having a sense of adventure. I like feeling free." She smiled at Charlie.

"Yes I sort of understand that. I know when I am working with the dragons that I feel untouchable." He replied.

"Yes being untouchable is all I want to feel to feel invincible and just chase the big things!" She laughed.

"Its an adrenaline rush thats for sure." He replied with a smile.

End of Flashback

"Thought you might be here." Didge's voice interrupted Charlies thoughts.

"Oh how'd you know?" Charlie asked him.

"Hermione said you smashed a cup and then stormed out so I thought I would continue my search for you up here. She was crying what did you do?" Didge asked his mate sitting next to him.

"I didn't do anything my good for nothing brother did." Charlie replied.

"Which one you have like six billion brothers." Didge laughed.

"The idiot one." Charlie said sourly.

"Oh you mean shit for brains?" Didge replied.

"Yeah that one." Charlie said with a small smile.

"What did the idiot do now?" Didge asked looking his friend up and down for a clue as to what was going on.

"Oh you know," Charlie shrugged his shoulders "got engaged to that Pug face bitch he is with."

"And how does this make you fly of the handle and Hermione break down into a million pieces she looked absolutely shattered?" Didge asked his friend.

"I think you would be pretty shattered too if your ex was engaged to the girl he cheated on you with." Charlie replied with a sigh.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hi All

I've been on a hiatus for a really long time but recently have got a few follows on this so re-read through it and will be continuing on with the show! I will be updating the first few chapters so you may need to re-read them!

See you all soon!

MS


End file.
